Magazines from the Past Wiki
Welcome to Magazines from the Past Magazines from the Past is a collaborative website about console and computer magazines that anyone can edit! Magazines This wiki will cover UK computer and console game magazines. Its purpose is to list the articles, reviews, tips of these magazines from yesteryear, so that anyone wishing to find some specific information knows at least which magazine to start looking for. The newest magazines will also be covered, so check back often. You can follow any latest additions to the wiki on Facebook and Twitter Multi-Format Sinclair Commodore Sega Nintendo PC Amstrad Sony Microsoft Atari Apple Acorn Others Front Covers C+VG Issue 1.jpg MEGA01-Oct1992.jpg PCG Issue 1.jpg Crash Issue 1.jpg TV Gamer Issue 1.jpg Sinclair User Issue 1.jpg Micro Adventurer Issue 1.jpg Your Computer Issue 1.jpg MAG issue 1.jpg ZX Computing Issue 1.jpg Micro User Issue 1.jpg Electron User Issue 1.jpg Commodore User Issue 1.jpg Page 6 Issue 1.jpg Atari User Issue 1.jpg Amtix Issue 1.jpg Amstrad Computer User Issue 1.jpg Amstrad Action Issue 1.jpg Amiga Power Issue 1.jpg Amiga Format Issue 1.jpg Amiga Force Issue 1.jpg Amiga Computing Issue 1.jpg ACE Issue 1.jpg Raze1.jpg Zzap Issue 1.jpg Zero Issue 1.jpg Your Sinclair Issue 1.jpg Your Commodore Issue 1.jpg Your 64 Issue 1.jpg Super Play Issue 1.jpg The One Issue 1.jpg Total Issue 1.jpg ST Amiga Format Issue 1.jpg Sega Mega Force Issue 1.jpg Sega Master Force Issue 1.jpg Sega Force Issue 1.jpg Official Sega Saturn Magazine Issue 1.jpg SNES Force Issue 1.jpg N Force Issue 1.jpg Nintendo Magazine System Issue 1.jpg Mean Machines Sega Issue 1.jpg Mean Machines Issue 1.jpg Maximum Issue 1.jpg The Games Machine Issue 1.jpg CPC Attack Issue 1.jpg Computing with the Amstrad Issue 1.jpg Computer Gamer Issue 1.jpg Commodore Horizons Issue 1.jpg Commodore Format Issue 1.jpg Commodore Disk User Issue 1.jpg Big K Issue 1.jpg N64 Issue 1.jpg 64 Magazine Issue 1.jpg ST Action Issue 1.jpg Advance Issue 1.jpg GamesMaster Issue 1.jpg PC Gamer Issue 1.jpg PC Format Issue 1.jpg ST Format Issue 1.jpg Retro Gamer Issue 1.jpg Edge Issue 1.jpg Games Tm Issue 1.jpg Saturn Power Issue 1.jpg Official Dreamcast Magazine Issue 1.jpg DC-UK Issue 1.jpg Official Sega Magazine Issue 1.jpg Arcade Issue 1.jpg Games World Issue 1.jpg Nintendo Game Zone Issue 1.jpg Control Issue 1.jpg Super Action Issue 1.jpg Super Gamer Issue 1.jpg Super Pro Issue 1.jpg Sega Pro Issue 1.jpg MegaTech Issue 1.jpg S Issue 1.jpg Total Control Issue 1.jpg Official Playstation 2 Magazine Issue 1.jpg Official Playstation Magazine Issue 1.jpg XBM Issue 1.jpg Cube Issue 1.jpg Official Xbox Magazine Issue 1.jpg Sega Zone Issue 1.jpg Mega Action Issue 1.jpg Mega Power Issue 1.jpg Ultimate Future Games Issue 1.jpg Game Zone Issue 1.jpg GB Action Issue 1.jpg PSM2 Issue 1.jpg Atari ST User Issue 1.jpg Atari ST Review Issue 1.jpg Play Issue 1.jpg Go Play Issue 1.jpg Official Playstation Magazine 06 Issue 1.jpg Official Xbox 360 Magazine Issue 1.jpg Xbox 360 Gamer Issue 1.jpg Play Gamer Issue 1.jpg N-Gamer Issue 1.jpg Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 1.jpg PC Zone Issue 1.jpg PC Games Issue 1.jpg X-Gamer Issue 1.jpg 360 Issue 1.jpg X360 Issue 1.jpg Revolution Issue 1.jpg Dreamcast Magazine Issue 1.jpg PSW Issue 1.jpg Total 64 Issue 1.jpg Total PC Gaming Issue 1.jpg Playstation Plus Issue 1.jpg N64 Pro Issue 1.jpg Dreamcast Monthly Issue 1.jpg Game Boy Advance Master Guide Issue 1.jpg GBX Issue 1.jpg Max Overload! Issue 1.jpg G-Force Issue 1.jpg Planet Game Boy Issue 1.jpg Commodore Force Issue 1.jpg Games-X Issue 1.jpg New Computer Express Issue 1.jpg Tap! Issue 1.jpg Total Saturn Issue 1.jpg Video Gamer Issue 1.jpg Amiga Action Issue 1.jpg PlayStation Power Issue 1.jpg PlayStation Max Issue 1.jpg Popular Computing Weekly Issue 1.jpg Year You can peruse the magazines available by year here. 1981,1982,1983,1984,1985,1986,1987,1988 1989,1990,1991,1992,1993,1994,1995,1996 1997,1998,1999,2000,2001,2002,2003,2004 2005,2006,2007,2008,2009,2010,2011 Games If you would prefer to search for articles by system/game rather than magazine, please check out the categories below. Sony Microsoft Nintendo Sega Commodore Sinclair Atari Acorn Other Publisher Category:Games Publisher Category:Browse